User blog:SierraSia/Secondary RP: Sabir's Return to the Bad Future (Part 2)
on the Fuse and Shadow's starship* *Luna's ghost is looking down at Juanita, who's sleeping in her bed* Luna: *appeares sad* Oh my dear... I feel it's my fault that this happened. I really did wanted you to live in a better world. But now... your siblings are divided. I would fix this, but I can't... At least Alfa gave you the ability to have Dream telempathies with Shadow or Fuse dividedly. I hope that maybe you could bring some sence back to my brother... Luna: *sees it's midnight* I better go. Oh, and happy birthday, my dearie... *disappeares* Juanita: *enters a Dream Telempathy with Shadow alone* Shadow? Shadow: Who are you? Juanita: You mean, you don't remember me? Shadow: No, I don't. Juanita: So Fuse has taken over... Well, I am Juanita, daughter of yours, or, Fuse. Shadow: Juanita? Juanita: Yes. So, you have no control at all? Shadow: Over what? Juanita: Your fusion. When you two fused together. Don't you remember anything after that? Shadow: Fusion? Shadow: I fused with who? Juanita: Lord Fuse. How much can you actually remember? Shadow: I don't know what you're talking about. Shadow: I've been guarding the ARK. Juanita: No, you haven't... Do you even know what the world looks like? Shadow: Of course. You can see it from the colony, along with the Moon and the Bogon Galaxy. Juanita: Does it look like this? *a image of the Tech Square and it's surrounding locations appeare befor them* Shadow: Well, I can't see it that clearly. Shadow: And why is everything that greenish color? Juanita: This is the Earth of today, the world that is controled by the Fusion Arms and their ruler: You and Fuse. Many people die almost every day. it's has always been like this, and it always will be. That's the saying I was taught. Shadow: *walks away* Foolish child. I have more important matters to attend to. Juanita: I have never told a lie in my whole life. If you don't believe me, that's your desition. And I can't really change it, can I? Shadow: That's right. Juanita: But... how long have you been "Guarding the ARK"? Shadow: As long as I can remember. Juanita: I see... And you know nothing else, right? No real memories that you can recall? Shadow: Of course I can. Juanita: Such as? Shadow: Why? Juanita: I would like to know... if the world was actually blue once... *she starts becomming see through* I have to go now, but I hope to speak with you again. Shadow: Hmph. Juanita: *she disappeares and wakes up in her room* *something rattles violently at the foot of her bed* Juanita: *looks at it* *at the end of the bed, on the floor, is a metal cage with a mutated Eggchao in it* Eggchao: *trying violently to get out* Rrrrr! *spins around* Juanita: *sigh* You never behave, do you? Eggchao: *tries to remove his eggshell* RRRR!!! *foam bubbles up in the eye holes* Juanita: *walks into the bathroom next to her room and comes out in her daily clothes* Sometimes I wonder if the mutation was a bad idea... *walks out of her room and walks down the corridor* Juanita: *enters the room Fusion Shadow is in* Juanita: Morrning, father. Fusion Shadow: ... Fusion Shadow: I liked you better when you were a baby. Juanita: *looks at the ground* My apologies... Fusion Shadow: Stop apologizing. Juanita: Yes father. Fusion Shadow: Did you feed your Chao? Juanita: No. Fusion Shadow: You better, before he releases spores again. Juanita: *nods, goes to her room, and feeds Eggchao* Eggchao: Rrrrr! Eggchao: *gobbles it up and becomes docile again* Juanita: *pets it and walks back to Fusion Shadow* Juanita: Is there anything you would like me to do, father? Fusion Shadow: Go to the computer room, and on the largest computer, press the green button. Fusion Shadow: It'll send drones out to search for our clown "friend". Juanita: Yes, father. *walks to the computer room* Juanita: *presses the green button* *the screen flashes, and then stops flashing* *there's a door in the shadows that Nita hasn't noticed before* Juanita: Huh? *walks towards it* *it opens up and there's a teleporter in the room inside* Juanita: *looks back, then steps on the teleporter* *it takes her to a dark hallway with jail cells to the right of her* Juanita: *walks down the hallway, looking at each cell* *inside each, in order, are Muggshot, Sly, Thugs-4-Less Leader, Sonic, Fox, Wolf, and Retro Pete* Juanita: *in her thoughts* I thought most of these people died... Retro Pete: *trying to grab Nita* Rrr... Fox: *banging on the bars with a mug* Juanita: *takes a step away from the cells and continues walking down* *there's a tall stone stairway with a door at the top that's cracked open, making a slit of light* Juanita: *walks up the stairs and peeks through the crack* *there's a short deck leading to another part of the comet she's in* *part of it's broken on both sides, though* Juanita: *walks down the stairs* *a hand reaches out and taps her on the shoulder* Thugs-4-Less Leader: Hey, you. C'mere a minute. Juanita: *stays put* Yes? Thugs-4-Less Leader: Aren't you, um..."affiliated" with Shadow? Juanita: Shadow? Yes, he is part of my father. Thugs-4-Less Leader: Would it shock you if I were to say that he ISN'T your real dad? Juanita: That would be a lie. He has raised me since the day I was born. Thugs-4-Less Leader: Your whole life is a lie! Thugs-4-Less Leader: Listen to me! I'm the last sane one left in this place, and I know about your past! Thugs-4-Less Leader: *hands her a slip with several numbers on it* Juanita: ? *takes it* What's this? Thugs-4-Less Leader: Take a ship to these coordinates and round up the Thugs-4-Less employees to come and get me. Thugs-4-Less Leader: That's the only way you'll know about everything. Juanita: That would lead to your escape. And I doubt father would not mind it. Thugs-4-Less Leader: I doubt you wouldn't mind living out a lie. Juanita: How do I know for certain you are speaking the truth? Thugs-4-Less Leader: *quietly* Go to the docking bay and scan your palm. You were injected with Fusion Matter when he got you, so you can freely use the ships there. Thugs-4-Less Leader: Do what I told you. Juanita: ... *sigh* Alright. But if this is a trick... Thugs-4-Less Leader: It's not. Juanita: Vary well, then. *walks to the docking bay* *there's a scanner* Juanita: *takes her glove off and puts her hand on the scanner* *it scans her palm, then beeps and the steel door lifts up* Juanita: *walks though* *a cruiser is sitting in front of her* Juanita: *walks aboard it and sets Auto-Pilot to go to the coordinates given to her* *it blasts off into the sky and through the polluted atmosphere, and for a few minutes she can only see outside the ship, green clouds* Juanita: The world... Consumed by the Fusion Arms. Devided or Combined... It has always been like this. Always has been, always will be... That's the rule, but is it true? Was what the man said correct? *she exits the Earth's atmosphere* *the ship jumps to warp speed* *it enters the Bogon Galaxy* Juanita: Wow. I never saw anything like this... *the ship steers slightly toward a planet, then warps to it's surface* *the ship opens up* Juanita: *steps out* *basically everything is burning or has been burnt down, and there are helicopters circling the sky* Juanita: Oh my. *calls out* Hello? Thugs-4-Less employees? Juanita: *walks around* I'm here to take you to your friend on Earth. He wishes you all to free him. Hello? *a helicopter flies out from cover beneath the platform she's standing on and shoots plasma beams at her* Juanita: ! *dodges and hides behind a large stone* *the helicopter lands* Juanita: *peeks from behind the stone* Thug: *gets out, aiming a gun at her* Thug: Whatcha want?! Juanita: Are you with the Thug-4-Less group? Thug: We ain't takin' no jobs 'til the boss gets back with our Chinese food! Juanita: Actually, I met a friend of yours who wants you to free him. Thug: I don't got no friends! ...I mean, um...shut up! *shoots at her* Juanita: *hides behind the stone* Atleast let me describe him! He's big, two arms with three fingers on each hand, red eyes. Sound familiar? Thug: The boss? Thug: Where is he? Thug: What'dja do with'im, ya dirty rat?! Thug: *runs behind the stone and aims at Nita* Juanita: I didn't do anything to him! He's held prisoner by my father. Your "boss" told me to find you and your fellow employees to free him. He said that's how I would know about "my past". That's all, no lie. Thug: I don't care about your past, but thanks for tellin' us. Thug: *gets into the helicopter and flies away* Juanita: Wait! *a few minutes later, a huge fleet gets launched* *it seems to wait for her* Juanita: *gets in the cruiser and sets the coodinates for Earth* *they fly to Earth* Juanita: *gets out when they land* *the fleet starts attacking Shadow's starship* Juanita: ! *calls out to them* What are you doing?! STOP!! *they keep on attacking* Juanita: *runs to the T4L Leader* Your firends are attacking the starship! Thugs-4-Less Leader: Ah, that's good. Sly: Woo! Sonic: Alright! Juanita: That's NOT good! Do you all know how much this will anger father?! Thugs-4-Less Leader: Enough to die? Juanita: I should have known you would trick me! *leaves the room and comes back with a Black Warrior gun and aims it at T4L Leader* Thugs-4-Less Leader: Whoa! What's that? Thugs-4-Less Leader: *backs away* Let's just all be cool, hear?! Juanita: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger?!! Thugs-4-Less Leader: I have information that you very well need. Juanita: I've had enough of that story! *turns to the other prisoners, pointing the gun at them as well* Anyone here who can say he's ACTUALLY telling the truth?!! *they all look away* Juanita: *turns back to the T4L Leader with the aim at him* Now, you were saying?! Thugs-4-Less Leader: *reaches behind him* I have info. Juanita: Well, let's see it already! Thugs-4-Less Leader: You were born on Earth and your older sister gave you to Shadow because she thought she couldn't take care of youse! *a Black Warrior runs in and grabs Nita by her arm, then takes her back to the starship* Juanita: Hey, let go of me! *the Black Warrior takes her to Fusion Shadow's throne room* Fusion Shadow: *so angry he's shaking* Juanita: H-hello, father... Fusion Shadow: *his fusion parts are bubbling* Juanita: *gulp* Fusion Shadow: *in Fuse's voice* Do you know what you've done?! Fusion Shadow: *morphs into Fuse* You've granted the earthmongers access to the sky!!! Fusion Shadow: My empire is in jeopardy because of you! Juanita: I... I... I have no excuses for my actions. I apologise, father, but I know that won't do anything, will it?... Fusion Shadow: No! It won't! I still have to fight for control! Fusion Shadow: I demand complete and absolute control!!! *steam comes off of him and suddenly a ball of light emerges from his core* Fuse: ...No! *it floats in front of Juanita* Fuse: I'm without my Ultimate Lifeform powers! Juanita: ? *the ball of light slowly disappears like a Chao cocoon and Shadow falls to the ground, weak* Shadow: Ugh... Juanita: Shadow? *kneels down to him* Are you okay? *the Black Warriors run out of the room and some stay* *the ones that stayed attack Fuse* Fuse: *roars* *the other Black Warriors come back in with the superweapon and shoot Fuse* Shadow: Maria...*blacks out* Shadow: *wakes up suddenly* ...Maria! Fuse: *melts into a puddle* Shadow: *gets up* What's happened?! Black Warriors: *all frantically reporting to Shadow at once* Juanita: I told you befor, Fuse was controlling your fusion with him. Shadow: I...I do remember you. But what have I been...well, DOING this whole time?! I have three different memories of what I've been doing for so many years. Juanita: When Fuse toke over, both the Black Arms and Fusions toke control of the Earth under Fuse's rule. Many have died because of it. I'd say you'r consiance was asleep since than. Shadow: *thinks for a moment* Juanita: What I am confused on is how you got separated from Fuse? Shadow: *frustrated* How am I supposed to know?! I'm not even sure what I've been doing for the past few years of my life! Juanita: Please calm down, we'll figure something out. Shadow: We?! Juanita: Oh, um, well... I would like to help, but if it's to much trouble... Shadow: You can't help me. You're just a little girl. I don't think anything can help me reverse the things that monster has done to Maria's planet. Juanita: I know I can't... but I wish I could. *at the RAFA base, late at night* Ash: *walks into the medic room in a suspiciouse way* Chizuru: *hiding in the shadows* ? Ash: *walks to a stone, removes it to reveil a secret chest* Ash: *takes a strange potion out and walks to Ratchet, who's sleeping* Ratchet: *in his sleep* Gimme some of that...yeah... Chizuru: *follows him* Ash: *opens the potion and blows it out and it circles around Ratchet* Chizuru: ? *he than starts useing what appeares to be a type of Chaos Energy and it covers Ratchet's body. Ash's body starts transforming into a familiar looking male chameleon* Chizuru: *quietly to herself* What in the world? *Clank walks in* Clank: *doesn't notice Ash at first* I snuck in your "Blargs Gone Wild" Holo-Vid for you to view in case you can't sleep and some chicken gumbo. Clank: *sees Ash* Clank: Excuse me sir, but what are you doing in this facility? Ash: ! *the energy disappeares as he turns into his Fox form**gets the potion back in the bottel and runs behind the bookshelf* Clank: ? Clank: *places the tray on a table next to Ratchet's bed and shakes his arm* Ratchet: Huh? Ratchet: Clank? What's up? Clank: I believe the medic was doing something to you. Ratchet: I've been violated?! Clank: No, not like that. He was gathering some kind of energy. When I came in he had transformed into the likeness of Espio the Chameleon. Ratchet: ...*waves in front of his face* How long have you been up? *suddenly, a strange thin fog appeares in the room* Ratchet: What the heck? Clank: I'm beginning to feel like we're no longer safe. Ratchet: When were we? *it's making them sleepy* Ratchet: Hey Clank...you see all the fluffy sheeep...zzzz.... Clank: I don't know, are you sitting on the Sheepinator again? Clank: *shrugs and walks out of the room* Needs his rest. *the last thing they can see is Ash sneeking behind Clack befor they black out* Ash: *shocks Clank to make him go into "sleep mode"* Clank: *gets a weird look* I see chickens, not sheep... *falls asleep* Ash: *takes Clank back to where he was "sleeping" and hacks into his memory bank and errases what he saw Ash doing* That was too close. I need to be more carefull. *when it's morrning* Ratchet: *wakes up and looks around, then sees the tray* How'd this get here? Ash: *enters the room* Oh, you're awake now. That's good. I put that there for you. You must eat after all. Ratchet: *picks up the copy of "Blargs Gone Wild"* You brought me this, too? Ash: It was just something I found near Clank when he was sleeping. Thought you would like to look at it while eating. I hope your firend won't mind. Ash: Anywho, you're good as new, my friend. I fixed you up last night while you were asleep, so feel free to move about as much as you like. *leaves the room* *theres light comming out from behind the bookshelf* Ratchet: *gets out of bed and walks towards it* *it's a stair case that leads to a secret underground tunnel* Ratchet: *goes through the tunnel* *it leads to a crossway, one with stairs going up, the other is a continued tunnel* Ratchet: *goes further down the tunnel* *it leads to stairs that go up to a room* Ratchet: Gee, this is exciting. *walks up the stairs* *it's a room filled with bookshelfes, large chests, and set ups for potion brewing* Ratchet: So this is what a meth lab looks like... *there's a black jounal on one of the counter tables with a dark red "P" on the cover* Ratchet: *walks over to it and picks it up* Ratchet: ? *opens it up and starts reading* *the newest entrie is from yesterday* Ratchet: *reads it* "Today, Sabir Moonstone, the one I saw 25 years ago, was added to the risistance. He went under the name "Sam" to keep his identity a secret. I can understand that, with Scar's history here... Anyway, he told them the truth after we toke Ratchet to the medic room. I'm glad he's still alive, not many people survive more thing now a days. I'm hoping to use one of my spells to help heal him at night while everyone's asleep. Sabir got everyone in the spirit of a rebelion agenst the Fusion Arms... Well, except for Ray. But I can understand how he feels... But, this day got me thinking... should I tell them the truth? Should I confess I've been hiding my identity as well? It would put pressure off from lieing to Salma for so long. But can they really see that I'm trying to help them if they knew that I'm--" Ratchet: So this guy's faking, too? ???: When I said "free to move about as much as you like", I didn't mean snooping, my friend. *Ash is standing infront of the exit to the room and looks more seriouse than he usually is* Ratchet: Sorry. There was this light coming from behind a bookshelf. Ash: *facepalm* D*** it! I thought I closed that hatch. *to Ratchet* How mutch did you read? Ratchet: I got to something about a secret identity or whatever. *walks past him and towards the medic room* It's cool. So, you Batman or Superman? Ash: Neither. I'm...worst. Ratchet: Like the Joker? Or Qwark? Ratchet: *turns around* You're Zurgo?! Ash: No, I'm no Marvel character. Ratchet: ...Capcom? Ash: No. Ratchet: *shrugs* Alright, I'll stop guessing. *walks up the stairs to the medic room* Ash: Just tell no one about that lab, alright? Ash: The last thing I need from that mistake is for everyone to find that I was hiding an entire room from them. Ratchet: Alright. Ratchet: *leaves into the medic room* Ash: Thank you. Chizuru: *in a dark corner of the room, watching and hearing everything* Ash: I'll let everyone know you're all healed. You can come out whenever you feel like. *leaves the Medic room* *in the cafateria* Sabir: So who's making breakfast today? Vector: I nominate Salma. Salma: *sigh* Alright. I'll make Japanese. *walks into the kitchen* Chizuru: You don't have to just because I'm here. Ratchet: *to Ash* You seen Clank yet? Ash: No, he's probally still asleep. Salma: *comes out after about 10 minutes* Alright, soup's on! *hands everyone a plate of sushi* Sabir: *eats it* Tastes great. In my world, my little sis loves sushi. Salma: I bet she does. *looks down at her plate and frowns* That reminds me... today is suppost to be her 7th birthday. Sabir: It is? Salma: Yeah... Sabir: Salma?... Salma: It's fine. Everyone to the Servailance room after eating. *leaves* Diamond: Don't worry, she gets like that on these days. But she's better the next day. *when everyone is done* Salma: Alright, Vector is already set to check out Ratchet and Clank's ship. Yoko, I need you to scout out the pirimiter of the starship's range. and large as possible. Till other orders, I advise everyone else to train for the fight. Diamond: *looking at a computer* O.O Um, Salma? I think you might want to take a look at this. *sets it on the big screen* *it shows the fleet of Thugs-4-Less fireing at Shadow's starship* Sabir: Whoa! NiGHTS: ! Ratchet: Those are Thugs-4-Less ships! Salma: ! Okay, change of plans! Vector, get that ship up and running as soon as possible. Everyone else, grab the necissary weapons and items needed, we're attacking now! Vector: Okay! *runs out* *the team scatters to grab weapons* *Clank walks in* Clank: *followed by Sackboy* It seems someone de-activated me. Clank: What are we doing? Salma: We're invading the starship now. This is the best opportunity we can get! Salma: *runs to get her bow and arows* *later* Salma: *outside with the whole RAFA* Vector, how's the ship? Vector: Up and running. Salma: Good, we need it to get up there. *to the RAFA* Alright everyone, this is it. The day we've been waiting for. Let's get up there and show Fuse he can't take our freedom!! *everyone gets on the ship and fly to the loading dock of Shadow's starship* *they land* Ratchet: That was pretty cramped. Salma: *exits with the RAFA**walks down a corridor quietly with them* Salma: *readies an arow**looks causiously around for Fusion Arms* Sabir: *has the Black Arms superweapond at hand* Sabir: *in his thoughts* Hang on Nita, we're comming... *a missile hits the dock* Salma: ! Let's move. *runs with RAFA* *meanwhile* Juanita: I know I can't... but I wish I could. Juanita: I don't even know if what I did was right or wrong. But does it really matter? Shadow: Probably not. Juanita: *sigh* Well, I'm sure you have other impportant things to do. I don't really have anything to do, so I might as well go to the comet befor this place gets destroyed... Juanita: Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog... *takes the telaporter to the comet* Juanita: *sits infront of the broken deck**sigh* With Fuse gone, what can I do? Where could I go? Nowhere I guess. Just trapped here forever. I'm traped... no one cares... and I'm... I'm... Juanita: *suddenly looks sad* ...Alone... *sheds some tears* *meanwhile* Salma: *shoots an arow at a Fusion Arm's head* Move out! *runs down the corridor with RAFA* Ratchet: *takes out the Blitz Cannon and shoots down a door* *it just leads outside* Ratchet: The heck?! Salma: *finds another corridor* This way! *runs down it with everyone* NiGHTS: *flies around the corner* NiGHTS: *flies back* Some around here! Ratchet: *loads a Blaster* Salma: *nods and radies an arow**walks around the corner* *Fusion Arms run at them carrying RYNOs* Ratchet: *sees them* !!! RUN! *they shoot missiles at the RAFA* Salma: *runs* Yoko, where's the throne room?! Yoko: *holding a map* Its should be right about... Yoko: *a missel goes through the map* Uh... make a right! *everyone makes a right* *it leads to outside* Salma: *looks back and sees the map* Oh my goodness. Ratchet: Any more bright ideas? Ash: ... *sigh**takes a potion out of his bag* Salma: Ash? What's that? Ash: A little something I made. It'll take up to the strongest sorce of Chaos Energy, aka Shadow. *opens it and a trail of purple fog goes down the hall and makes a turn* *they follow it* *in the throne room* Ratchet: *leaps in and starts shooting his Heavy Lancer all over the place* *the Black Warriors attack the RAFA* Clank: *dodges one's foot* Hey! Salma: *shoots arows at the Black Arms* Shadow: *sitting atop his throne, at the highest height, with his head resting on his hand* Shadow: Why did he make a throne room...? Sabir: *sees Shadow as himself* Wait... Shadow looks the same. *sees the puddle* Than that means... *run up to the thrown* Shadow! Shadow: You again? Shadow: I should expect as much, you being from the future and all. Sabir: Well, it's actually more complicated than it looks. You see, theres-- Ratchet: *to Salma* Should I shoot him? Salma: Give Sabir a chance, than we'll see. *Scar enters the room* Scar: What's with the noise in-- *sees everyone* ... Shadow: *sees Scar* You! Sabir: *looks back and forth at Scar and Shadow* ... Okay, either you're confused that there are two of us, or you hate him for some reason. Shadow: I've been waiting for this ever since we last fought. *snaps and the Chaos Emeralds seem to warp around him* Shadow: I'll finish you just as you finished my chances of ever bringing back Maria! Sabir: Wait, what? *to Scar* What did you do?! Shadow: *becomes Super Shadow* Super Shadow: *flies down at top speed and rams into Scar* Scar: *dodges and shoots Lunar Slashes at Super Shadow* Super Shadow: *shoots Chaos Spears at Scar* *one hits a computer and it blows up, starting a fire* Sabir: ! *to both of them* Guys, stop! Super Shadow: This is the ultimate! *uses Chaos Blast* *most of the RAFA are sent flying back* Ratchet: Oof! Clank: *clanks* Salma: Oof! Scar: *gets slammed into a wall* Scar: *gets up and smerks* You've lost your touch... *uses Chaos Moon on Super Shadow* Super Shadow: Insolence! *uses another Chaos Blast, but bigger, and it kills some of the Black Warriors* Salma: *gets thrown back from it* Ow! *sees her shoulder got dislocated* Ow... Ash: ! *to Super Shadow and Scar* Both of you stop it, befor you kill everyone here! *Ratchet's leg breaks, and Clank gets de-activated* Super Shadow: I could care less who gets hurt! Scar: The one thing we agree on! *shoots CHaos Sphears at Super Shadow* Super Shadow: Weaker than a Lombax without a wrench! *charges at Scar* Vector: *clutching his arm* They're still kinda handy... *suddenly, a mysterious, dark figure breaks up the fight* Sabir: Huh? *it's Knuckles* Knuckles: Both of you, shut up! Super Shadow: The echidna? Scar: Not him again... Knuckles: There's no time for this. There's been a rift opened up, caused by SOMEONE's reckless time control. Vector: As if you're to judge someone about recklessness! Sabir: Can't we close it?! Knuckles: How are WE gonna close it by ourselves? Knuckles: *gestures to Salma* Your sister didn't exactly take sewing classes! Sabir: Don't talk about her like that! Anyway, there's got to be some way to close it. Knuckles: Yeah, that's why I'm here. Knuckles: I've known about you guys since you formed the team, and I need a real genius to help. Knuckles: Probably a bunch. Ratchet: Clank might be able to help when he's up and running again. Salma: Vector and Ash knows alot too. Vector: Not much about THAT kinda stuff, but okay. Ratchet: And me...but, same area. Ash: *standing over the puddle of Fuse* ... So Fuse is really gone now? Super Shadow: *reverts to his normal state* Shadow: I hope so. Ash: *takes a bottle and fills it with some of the puddle, than puts it away* I'm going back to the base. Ash: I'll meet with the rest of you as soon as possible. Sabir: But shouldn't we all go back? Most of us are injered. Knuckles: Rrr...fine. Knuckles: But it'll only get bigger. *when everyone gets to the base* Ratchet: *re-activates Clank* There. Clank: It's all coming back to me... Ratchet: Yeah, the Fusion Arms and Shadow? Ash: *holds a potion and drops a drop of it on Salma's shoulder, healing it* There, Salma's healed. Clank: What? No, what happened last night. Ash: ... *drops another drop on Ratchet's leg* Ratchet's heald. *walks to Vector and drops a drop on his arm* That should be everyone. Clank: *points at Ash* You were doing something with Ratchet last night! Ratchet: Whoa, what? Salma: Well, Ash said he was going to heal him. Maybe that was it. Clank: I don't think so... Ratchet: I think I would remember if he did...what I think Clank's saying. Clank: Don't worry, it's not that. Clank: *back at Ash* You must be-- Ash: ...Not who I really am? Salma: ? Clank: ...NightDusk! Ash: NightDusk? Seriously? *turns to Clank* Look, if you're going to expose me, at least let me tell them who I am. Clank: ...You aren't? Clank: ...*disappointed* SOMEONE evil? Ash: You're close. I was evil once. But not anymore. Salma: Hold up... *turns to Ash* Ash, who are you? What secrets are you hiding? Clank: Well, at least I was close. Ratchet: *stands up* Right. Ash: *walks to the secret tunnel behind the bookshelf and opens it* Follow me. *walks down the tunnel with everyone* Salma: *to Sabir* Stay here and watch Shadow and Scar, okay? Sabir: Ok. Yoko: *looks at the different pathways* Where do all these lead to, exacly? Ash: Just to my bed room, the medic room, and the... secret room. Salma: Secret Room? *they enter Ash's Secret Lab* Diamond: Whoa... Yoko: No wonder you collect all that weird stuff. Salma: Why haven't you told us about this? Ash: It's complicated. The sound of brewing potions alone sounds deviouse. I didn't want to alarm anyone. Vector: I wouldn't really be. Vector: I'd actually feel safer that you told us. Salma: So... who are you really? Ash: I'll show you, but please know that I'm still on your side. I have no intention of betraying or hurting anyone here, okay? Clank: *quietly* Hmm...Doctor Wily, Doctor Robotnik, Dr. Curien...Tails Doll? *they all nod, except for Clank* Ratchet: *whacks him* Nod, genius. Clank: *nods* Ash: Alright... *strange Chaos energy comes around Ash and they only see a shiloet* *the form changes from a fox to what looks like the chameleon form from last night* *the chaos energy disappeares and Ash is reviled to be...* *...Pessimis* Salma: Wait... So you're... Clank: Pessimis! Pessimis: Yes, I am. Salma: But, weren't you... Pessimis: Traped inside your father's body? Yes, but after he died, I was freed. I thought I could do what a originally planned to do: turn the world into darkness. But when I saw what happened to the world thanks to the Fusion Arms, I relized that my intensions were evil. Ratchet: Oh really? Pessimis: Yes. Since than I've tried to figure out someway to stop it, and when I discovered some remaining potions Dark Black created befor she died, I researched them and created my own. I made them to help save the world and heal injeries. Clank: You did not realize you were evil before all of this? Pessimis: I knew I was, I changed my ambitions after relizing what I was going to do was wrong. Clank: *looks at Ratchet* ...Uh-huh... Vector: So, um, I guess the big part is that you're good now, right? Pessimis: Yes. I knew some people would recognize me, that's why I changed my form. Salma: We can understand that. Category:Blog posts